F/V Time Bandit
The Boat Built in 1991 at the Giddings Boat Works in Coos Bay , Oregon, the F/V Time Bandit is a 298 ton, 113 foot house-aft boat with a beam 28 feet across. It has an 8 foot draft and is powered by two 425 horsepower Cummins engines with a cruising speed of 9 knots. It has a hold capacity of 120,000 pounds for king crab, 175,000 for snow crab and 370,000 for salmon. The F/V Time Bandit was designed by Andy and Johnathan's father, John Sr., and custom-built by the Hillstrands themselves. The boat includes such unusual amenities as queen-size beds, a four-person sauna and a dishwasher. The F/V Time Bandit’s home port is Homer, Alaska. The Crew The Captains Captain Andy Andy Hillstrand, 45, is a born and bred Alaskan, and a third generation fisherman. The ocean is in his blood. Aboard Time Bandit, Andy is co-captain along with his brother John. During King Crab season, Andy is usually on deck sorting and counting crab with the rest of the crew. During Opilio Crab season, you'll find Captain Andy in the wheelhouse fishing Opies and fighting waves and hull-crushing ice. Known as the Axeman, Andy is the consummate professional fisherman and takes every aspect of crew and boat safety seriously. Captain Andy can rewire electrical systems, stitch up an injured crew member, and catch the crab Andy is a devoted family man. He and his wife, Sabrina, have been married 26 years. They have two grown daughters, Chelsey and Cassandra. Andy is also a grandfather - Chelsey and her husband Corbin are proud parents of two little boys Dylan and Kade. Andy's youngest daughter, Cassandra, has just graduated from college with her degree in professional photography. When he's not fishing, Andy returns home to his 17 acre ranch in Indiana where he and Sabrina own and operate their other business, Hobby Horse Acres. Specializing in Parelli Natural Horsemanship, Andy and Sabrina not only train horses, but teach riding to adults and children. In Alaska, Andy was a barrel horse racing champion three years running with the National Barrel Horse Association. For recreation, Andy has many interests. When there is time, he likes to hunt. He has several of his trophy size moose horns mounted at the ranch. He also loves playing drums. Since 7th grade he's played and listened to everything from hard rock to country to golden oldies. He likes to indulge in remote control airplanes and helicopters, and vacations in exotic tropical locations where he is able to dive and snorkel. Captain John Johnathan Hillstrand, 46, was also born and raised in Alaska. As Captain of Time Bandit during King Crab season, he runs a tight ship. With the dangers of fishing the Bering Sea, the safety of his crew is his top priority. There is no room for making mistakes when John is in the wheelhouse. Although a serious fisherman, John is also known as the practical joker on board Time Bandit. "Flour bombs", teetering buckets of water, and the unexpected detonation of seal bombs are just a few of his favorite pranks. Like his brothers, John's life at sea began at an early age when their father, John Sr., would take them out on the boat as early as the age of three. They began fishing at the age of seven. John became a full-time fisherman after high school. He has not only been a crab fisherman, but for eight years, he professionally fished for lobster off of the New England coast in Gloucester, MA. When he's not fishing for crab in the winters, you'll find John fishing for salmon during the summer on board his 38 foot Weggley, F/V Fishing Fever. Between fishing and touring to promote the Hillstrands' book "Time Bandit", John has little time for recreation. But when he gets a break in his schedule, John splits his time between Seattle, WA and Homer, AK, spending time with family and friends. John has two grown children, Tae and Scott, and two grandchildren. He likes his fun just as dangerous as his profession - John's other passion is his 2000 Harley Davidson Fatboy, customized with a nitrous tank that adds 300 hp of acceleration to the ride. The Deckhands Neal Hillstrand Neal, 41, is the youngest of the five Hillstrand brothers, and like them, the ocean has been his life. Neal truly knows every aspect of keeping the Time Bandit ocean-ready. Whether he is engineer, deckhand, cook, or skipper, Neal commands respect for the vessel. On board, Neal is known as the "king of one-liners" with his quick-witted sense of humor. Scott Hillstrand Remaining true to the Hillstrand fishing legacy, Captain John's son, Scott Hillstrand, serves aboard Time Bandit as a deckhand. Scott, 25, is a native of Alaska, and is the proud father of one son. Russell Newberry A seasoned professional fisherman, Russell Newberry brings over 20 years of experience to Time Bandit as a deckhand. Russell, 45, is the proud parent of a young daughter, and resident of Alaska. Fired Off of the boat, moved to the F/V Koidak,Lost that job shortly after Eddie Uwekoolani Eddie Uwekoolani, 42, is the newest member of Time Bandit. Also a seasoned deckhand, Eddie brings 20 years of experience to the boat. Eddie divides his time between Alaska and his native Hawaii. Eddie is the proud father of four children and three grandchildren. Mike Fourtner A familiar face returns to Time Bandit this season. Mike Fourtner, 29, is a skilled skipper, deckhand, and engineer aboard Time Bandit; not only during crab fishing, but during the summer months for salmon. Mike is married, and a resident of Washington. Links The Official time bandit Website Category:Deadliest Catch Boats